rhythmsundialfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Waters
Dark Waters is the twenty-third episode of Tales of Dikuda. It is also the eleventh episode of season 2. Summary After the threat of the poison is resolved another problem becomes more noticeable in the city; people seeing Gwady everywhere, experiencing horrible things, some of them even taking place at the same time, but in different places. Episode in Detail Yuw clocks in for work, engaging in a conversation with her fellow leader of the defensive department, Nithish. The two catch up on the recent events, with Nithish informing her that people are reportedly seeing Gwadeweido everywhere since the incident at the water reservoir, sometimes even multiple people reporting it to happen at the same time. The two then begin working, with Yuw going through paperwork. After a while she considers sneaking her workload into Loco's, so she doesn't have to do it herself. A few minutes later Yuw then gets a phone call and, upon picking up, she hears Gwady's voice, calling out her name from the phone. Shocked and confused the giant drops the phone, not expecting the criminal to do something like call her work phone. Only when she then hears Yavei's voice coming from it instead, does she pick it up again. She gets some information on her next mission and, before hanging up asks the other if Gwady is with her, which Yavei denies. After the phone call Yuw tries to relax for a moment, being exhausted both mentally and physically after the recent events, though the second she closes her eyes she sees a vision of Gwady, which causes her to jump from her chair, an action that in turn causes everyone in the office to become nervous. As the woman tries to calm down from the vision and embarrassment of doing a sudden action like that, she spots Gwady amongst her co-workers in the office. She approaches the rat, asking her what she is doing here, to which Gwady replies, that she is keeping an eye on her. When Yuw then tries to arrest the criminal, it turns out that this too was just a hallucination, that caused her to talk to herself in front of everyone. She weakly tries to excuse her behavior with "being tired." The next morning MuDan arrives at school, only to realise that there is an exam about to happen, for which she didn't study. Determined to not fail the exam, she decides to try and cheat by writing down notes on the topic before the test starts. She is then interrupted by Gwady, which startles her and causes her to flee the classroom to the restroom, where she is then surprised by the Fung Gao Ghost Girl. As she attempts to flee she trips and is once more approached by Gwady, causing her to panic and struggle. In another part of town a mobster, enraged with a drug deal gone awry and a loss of money, kills of one of his thugs. As he gets into the car to leave the scene, he notices a person watching him - Gwadeweido. When the rat attacks him, he jumps into the car and tries to make his getaway, only to find the driver of the car, as well as the second passenger to be Gwady as well. In fear he shoots the driver Gwady, who doesn't seem affected by it and just keeps driving, with the passenger Gwady bailing before the car crashes straight into a wall and the mobster is killed. News report on the mobster and many other people that seem to have engaged in criminal activity apparently seeing and interacting with Gwadeweido, some of them dying afterwards. Uuzoo meanwhile is listening to the news reports, thinking about the events of the recent days and her worries with the situation. She hides in her bed, considering the fact, that Krrah apparently found out where she lives, since the bird dropped a note with her phone number on it for her. Later on during the day Ryahno receives a phone call from Yuw, who, after a few moments of dodging the actual topic, tells her about MuDan being found freaking out in school and talking about Gwady. It is then that Ryahno asks Yuw if she too saw Gwady, which the giant admits to, but blames it on her state of tired, and that it's unrelated to the other cases. Ryahno, disliking how the other keeps trying to find excuses and dodges topics, hangs up on her then. A bit later Krrah and Uuzoo meet up in the Quiet Corner Café for the first time since the bird moved into the city. Though it's awkward, the two get along after a while, talking about various things, including current happenings on the island, their plans and experiences, as well as their past and how they got onto the island. As the topic comes up, Krrah talks about hearing a story concerning meat-eating beasts while she was on the boat to the island, and how someone named Adato came to the island and became king over them. Uuzoo of course remembers her encounter with the Dans, so the story upsets her a bit. Meanwhile HowYu meets up with Loco, informing her that he saw the Fung Gao Ghost Girl transform into Gwady, hinting that if they find out who she was, if they can find out the identity of the mother. He expects her to share any information she might find with him in turn for him revealing this to her. Loco then leaves his mansion and not soon thereafter HowYu is suprised by the rat in his home, looking at his various papers and informing him that she knows everything about his shady dealings. At the same time Ryahno pays a visit to MuDan to check up on the girl, who is still shocked by what happened earlier. She asks her what exactly happened, asking her if she thought about cheating. When MuDan admits to this and promises to never do it again, the tormenting that had been happening at the hands Gwady, mainly voices and hallucinations, disappear. While this takes place, Loco searches for information on the Fung Gao Ghost Girl, stumbling over the name ShiaoChiao and the name of her mother, LiWen, a name she recalls from the conversation with Autumn a few days prior. Then remembering the story Uuzoo told her about the "black mist", she makes the connection that perhaps LiWen could be the Bringer of Punishment. Unable to further come up with connections, Loco then contacts Yavei to ask for a list of all the guild members in Dikuda, which turns out to be more than 6000 people. The episode ends with Ryahno leaving MuDan's home and connectiong mentally to the Bringer of Punishment. Characters The following characters appear in this episode (in order): * Nithish Rabelais * Tenyu Eesh Yuw * Gwadeweido/Fung Gao Ghost Girl * Liu Cha Ching * Loco Wish * Sheenyai Yavei * MuDan * Tonalo Gaicero (Mob Boss) * Jimmy (mentioned) * ShuHao (mentioned) * Zinnith (mentioned) * Alpine (mentioned) * Natu Vasqi (mentioned) * Yin Uuzoo * Kuraz Ryahno * Krrah * Adato (mentioned) * The Dans/Uh-Sow (mentioned) * Su HowYu * Thelison (mentioned) * Wuins (mentioned) * LiWen (mentioned) * Hwong YiFung (named as Autumn; mentioned) * The Logical Memorizer * The Ink Butterfly (mentioned) * The All-Seer (mentioned) * The Fire (mentioned) * The Wind (mentioned) * The Bringer of Punishment Trivia * In this episode it is further hinted at, that there is a connection between the Fung Gao Ghost Girl and Gwadeweido. For one MuDan sees Gwady in the appearance of the girl in the school bathroom's mirror and secondly HowYu tells Loco about seeing the girl change into Gwady. * Ryahno saying "this is the doing of the Bringer of Punishment" reveals Gwady to be said guild member. * When Yuw said she's "just tired recently" she wasn't lying, since she was still suffering from the nightmares about Rutbouc, which started after meeting Bueh in episode 17 and which she mentioned in episode 22. Though it wasn't the reason for why she saw Gwady. * The actual reason for the hallucinations about Gwady was that Yuw was trying to push her work load on Loco and therefore qualified for The Bringer of Punishment to pay her a visit. * The LiWen mentioned to be the mother of ShiaoChiao/the Ghost Girl is indeed the same LiWen that YiFung took care of (mentioned in episode 21), just as Loco suspects. * The Gwady that shows up at HowYu's mansion is just another one of the hallucinations, not actually the "real Gwady" herself. Links * Official link to the post on tumblr. Category:Tales of Dikuda Category:Tales of Dikuda: Season 2 Category:Episodes